Never ending dream
by Pandachan12
Summary: Well the story is based in soul society and i might not have been super descriptive this time. But i felt like puting something together, and i didnt bother explaining some terms


Well the story is based in soul society and i might not have been super descriptive this time. But i felt like puting something together, and i didnt bother explaining some terms (ffs long)

"Hey, wake up are you okay? " The girl woke up, as she opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy at first, as she then saw a young boy yelling something, as they appeared to be in an alley of Rukongai. Suddenly she saw the bruises and blood on his face, making her completely shocked as she realized she was lying down on the ground. "Where am I? What happened to you? "The girl asked as she began to get up from the ground, seeming a bit confused over the situation.  
"Haha, I'm so happy you're okay!" the boy said as he smiled while helping the girl up on her feet. "I saw those guys trying to hurt you; I had no choice but to step in"  
The girl and boy seemed to be around the same age, about the size of a 12year old as the boy had grey-brown short hair and green eyes, a bit skinny as he stood there with a stupid expression on his face, clearly feeling proud of what he had done. The girl on the other hand had strong red short hair down to her shoulders and brown-red eyes. As she looked at the boy who smiled stupidly "I'm sorry but I.. I don't remember anything"  
"Uuuh, great the one time I do something heroic and there's nobody around to remember it!" he looked a bit disappointed as he scratched the back of his head, before quickly turning back to look happy despite the wounds he had gotten from taking a beating to protect the girl. "Oh well, I guess I will just have to help you remember, I'm Mugen, nice to meet you" he said as he pulled out his arm to shake hands.  
"Umm, nice to meet you Mugen, though I'm afraid I can't remember my name" she looked down on the ground as she shook his hand. "But it looks like I have caused you enough trouble already, so I will be on my way.  
"No no no, I insist. Don't worry, it's not like I got anything better to do… But I have to call you something, hmm." He seemed to have a hard time thinking as he suddenly almost yelled out " I know, Aimi!" Before she could answer he had dragged her out of the alley before letting go of her hand, then they went walking through the area.

As time passed and the girl now known as Aimi didn't seem to remember anything of who or why those guys had try to beat her up, the sun began to set down over the horizon. "Ah my feet hurt, I thought this was going to be easy but your mind is one piece of work!" Mugen sat down to rub his feet after walking for hours.  
"Sorry, I …" Aimi said, still looking depressed as she got interrupted by Mugen.  
"Don't worry about it! It's not your fault can't remember. But it's getting late hmm, come I know a good place!" Mugens feet suddenly felt a lot better as he once more dragged her with him out of the village, as they ran up a hill leading to a cliff edge with a view over the entire village and all the way to Seireitei, and not too far from the edge stood a large apple tree. "Nice isn't it? I usually come here to think, so maybe this place will help you remember" Mugen looked really happy as he went to the edge of the cliff to sit down and look against the fading sun.  
"It's beautiful" Aimi said as she slowly walked to sit next to Mugen.  
"I usually train up here, watching against Seireitei hoping, that one day I will be able to go there as a shinigami, but so far I haven't really learned to sense any reiatsu, guess I'm a bit poor at that part" Mugen said laughing, as he looked towards Seireitei dreamingly.  
"Reiatsu?" Aimi said wondering; perhaps that's what she had been feeling since he met Mugen.

But the peace was short lasted as suddenly some laughs came from behind as three older guys, looking like teenagers had walked up the hill as well. "Well would you look at this, if it isn't the lovebirds."  
The middle guy known as Yamazaki talked out loudly as he appeared to be their leader, with his blue eyes and blond tousled hair. And the two at his sides were overweight brothers Kudo with black hair and Ludo with brown, both with small green eyes as they chuckled to Yamazaki's words.  
"Oh no, it's those guys again" Mugen said as he had gotten up to face them with his fists ready.  
Suddenly Aimi felt something strong rush through her body, making her fall on all four as she looked up on Mugen, as he faced the three guys in front of them. Suddenly images flashed through her eyes, the same scene as now but from before, in the alley she had woken up in. A tear fell down from her eyes, as she felt happy. The thing that went through her body wasn't hurting, but it was more soothing, could this be Mugens reiatsu?  
Looking closer on the guys in front of her, she noticed that they hadn't exactly gotten away from the earlier fight unharmed, as they too had some bruises on their faces. Could it be that they're here for revenge.  
"We won't go so easy on you this time kid just give us the girl and everybody's happy, okay?" Yamazaki said as he pulled out a katana from his robes. Aimi looked shocked as she heard the man's words, why her, what had she done.  
"Like I told you before, I'm not letting you have her. Attacking a girl who doesn't even know who she is" Mugen said while grinding his teeth as he tightened his fists, waiting to make a move. Even though the katana had somewhat made him a bit nervous.  
"Such a stupid kid" the guy said after looking at the other two with a smile, as he then motioned for his two companions to attack Mugen, who managed to dodge their slow attacks and retaliate with his own fists. Yamazaki clearly got angry as he charged in and managed to deliver a punch right at Mugens face. But he quickly got up on his feet one more. Yamazaki then pulled the katana out of its sheet.  
"I won't let you have her" Mugen said between his heavy breaths as he had taken some more hits, he now appeared to have problems standing up as Yamazaki closed in with his katana pointing towards Mugen.  
"Then die!" he said as he was about to stab Mugen, but got interrupted by Aimi who suddenly tossed herself in front of the blade.  
"No! I won't let you do it" Aimi said with a determination not yet seen in her, suddenly a powerful reiatsu seemed to effect the area they were in. And a shinigami had appeared right behind Yamazaki, grabbing the arm which he held his katana. The reiatsu belonging to the shinigami suddenly vanished, as it had left them all breathing heavily, with cold sweat on their bodies. The shinigami had orange long orange-brown bright hair and blue eyes, as she wore the standard outfit but with some cleavage showing.  
"Here I went to see what the reiatsu I felt was, and what do I find? Some people trying to kill two kids." She looked into the Yamasaki's eyes who felt a rush of fear run through his body, like he looked into the eyes of a hungry bloodthirsty beast. "Drop it" the shinigami said calmly, as he quickly did was he was told, as she then let go of his hand he fell back scared on the ground. The shinigami looked around to assume what had happened before he arrived, as he then looked at Aimi and Mugen. "To think the two kids were the source of that power, gifted people like you shouldn't be out here rotting away in Rukongai, why don't you come do the tryouts in two weeks… play nice now kids" she glared at the three guys before suddenly vanishing just as fast as she had appeared.

The three guys had exchanged looks as they decided to quickly make their escape. Meanwhile Mugen had gotten up despite his wounds to look at the sun that was nearly gone, with a smile on his face he mumbled out "Me… a shinigami?" as he suddenly felt Aimi's hand on his shoulder, as he turned to meet her smile.  
"Looks like your dream is about to come true Mugen" He nodded in agreement as he suddenly realized something.  
"Hey wait, they said the two of us, so that means that you too?"  
"Yea, I guess you're going to be stuck with me a bit longer" Mugen cheered happily as he then realized he was badly beaten, as he lie down to look at the sky with Aimi sitting next to him.  
"Both of us, being shinigamis…I like it already"


End file.
